1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag to be handled easily when putting golf articles in and out of the enclosure of the golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing golf, recently, golf players move around the golf course by using a golf cart, and usually, as shown in FIG. 10, golf bags 52 for three or four players are put on a rear platform 51 of a golf cart 50.
During play of golf, golf balls, tees and other articles are often taken out of or put in a pocket 53 of the golf bag 52.
However, since the pocket 53 is fixed to the outer lower part of the golf bag 52, and further the pocket 53 is positioned far ahead of the rear platform 51 of the golf cart 50 as shown in FIG. 10, when putting in or out the golf articles, the pocket 53 was far away from the reach of the hands of the golf players owing to the intervening obstacles such as golf clubs 54 in the golf bag 52.
It is more difficult to reach for short golf players or women caddies, and when golf bags 52 for three or four players are loaded, they cannot be reached from both sides of the rear platform 51 of the golf cart 50, and the pocket 53 cannot be used in the golf bag 52 placed at the inner side.
The invention is devised to solve the above problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a golf bag comprising a golf bag main body accommodating a multiplicity of golf clubs, and an enclosure attached to the outside of the golf bag main body, in which the enclosure is provided movably in the height direction of the golf bag main body by means of position converting means provided at the outside of the golf bag main body, and therefore when playing golf by loading golf bags on a golf cart, the fitting position of the enclosure of the golf bag is moved to a position accessible for the golf player, so that the golf articles can be put in and out easily.
To achieve the object, the invention is realized by a configuration of a golf bag, the golf bag comprising a golf bag main body accommodating a multiplicity of golf clubs, and an enclosure attached to the outside of the golf bag main body, in which the enclosure is provided movably in the height direction of the golf bag main body.
The invention further features configuration of a golf bag, the golf bag comprising a golf bag main body accommodating a multiplicity of golf clubs, and an enclosure attached to the outside of the golf bag main body, in which the enclosure is provided movably in the height direction of the golf bag main body by means of position converting means provided at the outside of the golf bag main body.
Preferably, the position converting means comprises a supporting element fitted to the outside of the golf bag main body, and a working element fitted to this supporting element rotatably in the height direction of the golf bag main body through a rotary shaft provided at its base, and having an end rotatably fitted to the enclosure.
Preferably, the position converting means comprises a guide element provided in the height direction of the golf bag main body at the outside of the golf bag main body, and a sliding element provided in the enclosure and slidably engaged with the guide element.
Preferably, the position converting means is a fastener, which fixes and positions the enclosure at a proper position in the height direction of the golf bag main body by engagement of its teeth and slide.